A Perfect Morning
by HeavyRotation
Summary: Just a one shot, the title says it all.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**A/N**: This was written as a response to a challenge.

_**A Perfect Morning**_

Angel. That was the first thing that came to Georg's mind whenever he looked at his wife. It wasn't merely because she almost became a nun. No, there were many more aspects to this idea.

Maria had a certain glow that shone brighter than the sun itself. Maybe it was her blonde hair matching that porcelain white skin of hers that gave her that aura. The hair that was so short, the hair he had found unusual and unfavorable upon their first meeting. Now he loved to slide his fingers into it, to fiddle with her locks at the nape of her neck and feel its softness. And soft she was everywhere. Her youth provided the perfect mixture of firmness and softness, a combination that turned him on so intensely. Despite how active she had always been physically, to him she seemed so fragile… so delicate. Holding her in his arms sometimes made him fear he would break her. But of course her agility always surprised him and while he could easily overpower her, her sharp mind and enormous inner strength quickly taught anyone not to underestimate her. He had learned that the hard way.

Her smile did wonders whenever he was in a foul mood. Although she had brought happiness back to his life, even she couldn't stop the evil spreading across Europe like the plague. Despite how effectively she had opened his eyes about how unjustly he had treated his children and how uniquely had she found her way to his heart, even Maria couldn't change who he was. But she could ease his tension, she possessed the ability to put a stop to his brooding. She had quickly become his weakness. Although there were many things in which he strictly stood his ground even if it meant denying her a wish, he did that for his, hers and/or the family's sake. Yet a smile on her face was enough to feel the familiar warmth in his chest each time.

He had been so lost, so disillusioned and secluded by his own walls that now it felt almost foolish to remember how he had initially fought the attraction he had felt for the governess. Had it not been for her, his realization of making life so much more difficult on his own children would have come too late --- if it would have come at all. His faith in God had significantly suffered ever since Agathe's death. Yet now, having Maria by his side, he could swear she was an angel looking after him. He almost chuckled at the sickeningly sentimental thought but it was what it was. After so much grief and suffering, apparently _something good_ did have to happen to him. And it did.

After everything he wasn't necessarily convinced that he deserved her but he was absolutely sure that he wanted her and that he could provide for her. Also sure he was in his determination to give her everything in his ability that _she_ deserved. She was so much more pure than he was and although he didn't want to push his good fortune, Georg was convinced she wasn't meant to dedicate her entire life to serve God. He had initially felt he had stolen her from the Lord, now that his inner peace was recovering, he had to admit that his ego may have exaggerated and it was actually God who had given her to him. For a reason. Whatever it was, this was one thing he did not question or complain about.

He didn't lie to Elsa when he credited her with bringing some meaning back into his life. Elsa had helped him stop acting like an ostrich, stop burying his head in the sand and actively ignoring life that was flying by. Without the Baroness he may have not been self-conscious enough to notice or even feel the good that Maria had brought to his family. It wasn't fair to Elsa but if anyone, Captain von Trapp knew all about unfairness of life. In retrospect it all worked out. He would have never been able to give Elsa what he needed and vice versa.

"You look entirely too pensive, Captain." Maria's voice broke his reverie and he turned his head, catching her reflection as she observed him. With his coffee still in hand, he realized he got lost in his deep thoughts. The early morning sun was beautifully illuminating Maria as she sat facing the mirror, combing her hair.

"That's because you're too distracting, Fraulein." He told her and her response was a puzzled frown.

"Well I certainly would have noticed if you were busy with _me_." She smirked and placed the brush down on the table before turning slightly in her seat. The movement had her nightgown fall off a shoulder and his idea of Maria being an angel was reaffirmed immediately.

The coffee long forgotten, he placed the mug on a nearby table and approached his wife. His fingers immediately found the nape of her neck, playing with the hair that he felt had gotten a little longer in the past weeks. Bending down at the same time, he tilted her head with his free hand and pressed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. This was the perfect way to start the morning, the taste of her was much more refreshing than coffee itself. On the downside, it also made him reluctant to start the day in the first place.

Wanting to feel her even closer, he took advantage of the free space of bench she was sitting on and settled down beside her, sneaking arm around her waist to pull her close. She turned in his arms and leaned against his chest, looking at him through the mirror and giving him the exact smile he was musing about. He kissed her temple and inhaled her scent.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked, feeling comfortable and safe in his arms.

"Curious as always, aren't we, Baroness?" He chuckled and squeezed her a little when a sheepish grin appeared on her face. "It was you."

"Me?" She raised her eyebrows slightly and he smiled, raising a hand to caress her bare shoulder.

"Mmm hmm. I was mentally listing all the reasons why you captivate me."

Her smile widened, the bashful look in her eyes did not overshadow the joy that was clearly written over her face. He had learned that Maria wasn't necessarily as shy as she first appeared if, but only if, she had grown accustomed to something. The physical aspect of their relationship was definitely the one she needed more time to get used to rather than their emotional connection. Frankly, it didn't surprise him. What did surprise and delight him at the same time was the confidence she continuously kept gaining once she grew comfortable. So Georg had taken it upon himself to introduce her to every little pleasure her body could possibly feel and was an entirely happy man when she began making her own advances. She was nowhere near as provocative as many of the women of his rank… or many women he had been intimate with for that matter but he didn't even want Maria to be anything like them.

She enjoyed making love and was now comfortable enough to initiate it if she was in the mood. Granted she had to do very little. Just a touch of hers when they were alone was enough for his desire to stir and set him into motion. It was an odd sensation, he certainly wasn't a teenager anymore yet his body never failed to respond to her. He knew it was partially due to the long years of dry spell as well as the intense love he was feeling for her. Yet she had the ability to really challenge his stamina – both intentionally and not. And that in itself described the very essence of her. Whether it was mentally, emotionally or physically, Maria kept challenging him in the sweetest and most enjoyable ways possible. She stimulated more than his physical desire and an intellectual man like Georg von Trapp couldn't have asked for more. The irony of it all was that it was a pure ex-postulant governess of the lower branches of society that managed to pull that off, as opposed to the shallow and boring women of his class. The only two exceptions he could think of was of course Agathe and even Elsa. What he did appreciate about the latter was her straightforward attitude in what she wanted from a man. The minute it became obvious he wasn't the one who could provide to her needs, she moved on. If it hadn't been for his children, he might very well have settled for her, thus living in a partnership which he had known he could never invest his heart in, or worse, he very well could have ended up with one of those shallow and boring women just to satisfy his own needs.

It was one of those things Georg wasn't proud of but he was smart enough to draw the necessarily conclusions. Maria came into his life at the perfect time and turned his world upside down. The proud, stubborn and discipline oriented Captain von Trapp was now married to his unruly, discipline-challenged ex-governess. And he couldn't have been happier. Apparently the experienced, well-educated and thoroughly lived naval captain had the most significant lesson to learn from someone whose knowledge of the world consisted of barns, the Untersberg and the Nonnberg Abbey.

"I must be very entertaining if I'm distracting you from me." She grabbed his attention again and he had to chuckle at her remark.

"Just another one of your unique abilities." He grinned, his hand trailing up her shoulder over her neck and to her jaw. Caressing it gently with the back of his finger, he turned his head to look at her in the mirror. The sight of her in his arms was enough to send yet another jolt of desire through his body.

"Do you know what I find so irresistible about you?" He asked and her response was a brief shake of the head.

"Your nose." He promptly tapped it gently with a finger.

"My nose?" Her hand immediately rose to touch the spot he had just tapped.

"Mhmm. And your lips." His fingers traced the body part in question and he felt even more aroused when she took the chance to kiss his fingertips. His hand followed the line of her jaw to her ear and he bent his head, capturing her earlobe with his lips to nibble on them gently. The soft sigh escaping her was music to his hears.

"And your neck." He murmured against her skin, his lips trailing down to her neck with soft kisses. She tilted her head to give him better access and he took good advantage. His tongue licked the spot he then sucked on, his arm holding her to him firmly all along. Whether it was a conscious move or accidental, he wasn't sure but he nearly jumped when her hand came to rest on his thigh. His ministrations compelled her to hold on to something and her fingers tightened, making him shift a little closer. Pulling back, he turned to look at her in the mirror again and he grinned at the sight of her eyes closed and head half turned away.

"Then there's your skin." He spoke again, his lack of movement made Maria open her eyes and look at their reflection. The desire in her eyes reminded him that long gone was the virginal ex-postulant who was so nervous before their first time, yet each time he took her he felt the same thrill for having the privilege to make love to her.

"I love your night gown… " He spoke again, looking at her in the mirror. "But I love it even more when you're out of it." He said seductively and proceeded to free her other shoulder as well.

The way she averted her eyes and a blush crept across her face was a clear sign of her still present modesty. Maria had grown comfortable with him and after having been intimate for weeks now, Georg knew she had loosened significantly. Yet seeing herself in the mirror being undressed by her husband must have had an overwhelming effect on her and he couldn't blame her, it did the same to him. Except he felt a great deal of thrill upon the sight. The material of the gown slid lower and lower, until it rested on her mid arm, the only reason why it still covered her chest was her ample bosom holding it up. Just like with everything he had introduced her to, Georg didn't want to rush into anything that would make her uncomfortable.

His hands slid up and grasped her shoulders gently before turning his head to observe the next target of his mouth. The moment his lips crushed down on the nape of her neck he felt her squirm and he slid an arm across her chest to keep her still.

"Oh…" She moaned, tightening her grip on his thigh, unconsciously urging him on. He left open mouth kisses all over her skin, going as low as he could bend his head effortlessly. "I love it when you're doing that." She breathed and while her appreciative moans were more than enough for him to pick up on this fact, it was utterly stimulating to hear her say it.

He couldn't resist to look at her in the mirror and while he used one arm to pull her close yet again by the waist, his other hand went up to her chin to turn her face to their reflection.

"I love your eyes." He whispered into her ear, keeping eye contact with her. "They are so expressive and honest." He kissed her cheek before he pulled away for a moment, enough to remove his shirt. Her eyes didn't fail to convey her emotions this time either and while her cheeks were still pink, he saw her eyelids grow heavy with desire when his bare skin brushed up against her back. The thought that she seemed so fragile struck him yet again upon the sight but along with it came the satisfaction that they looked good together and her feminine curves wonderfully fit his broad, masculine appearance.

His lips began nuzzling her cheek and then her neck again but he made sure his gaze remained on her through the mirror. The intensity of his desire for her was written on his face, so when her hand brushed against the bulge in his pants, he bucked against her and his hands finally moved up.

"I want you, Georg. Now." She told him out of the blue and this was the first time he had heard her so… demanding. Apparently the sight of their intimate moment was an experience that helped her break through the remains of her shyness she may have still had when it came to making love and he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

She turned in his arms and he stayed still to let her proceed with what she had in mind. She placed a gentle palm on his cheek before her lips brushed against his, giving him a gentle kiss first. It soon deepened and her arm went around his neck as the kiss became passionate. Encircling her with one arm, he slid the other under her knees and effortlessly lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he smiled when her arm refused to release him and pulled him down on top of her. His lips found hers again and his tongue played with hers.

The movements of his hands emitted a deep moan from her. "Then there's your voice…" He whispered, continuing with his list. "… that sounds musical even when you speak." … and the tone that was reserved only for him in the midst of their passion.

He shifted to fully cover her body. The more time passed since their wedding, the more of the passion he had known to lurk within her emerged and the knowledge that she loved and craved their physical intimacy as much as he did was a great joy.

"I love it when you're inside me." He had no doubt this was another one of her honest outbursts, the kind that she was famous for, that used to infuriate him. Now it did nothing like that, instead it sent a brand new wave of hot desire through his body and signaled it was time. He wasted no time.

He kept his eyes on hers all along. "But most of all it's that stubborn, rule-bending and often infuriatingly witty mind of yours that's the most irresistible, Fraulein." He told her, smiling at the huge grin that spread across her face.

"Why, thank you, Captain, but it would be rude of me not to point out how very stimulating you are to that mind." He didn't fail to catch her drift. He triggered her stubbornness, had made the rules she broke and often enough provoked her witty responses.

He narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance, making her laugh in the process before engaging her in a very passionate morning.

When they were both perfectly sated, he settled on his side to face her and swung an arm around her. "You shouldn't wear that nightgown again Maria, each time it falls off your shoulder, I'm unable to focus on anything else."

"I know." Was her mystic but immediate reply and she grinned, making him raise his head in surprise.

His jaw nearly dropped as it dawned on him what had happened. His dear wife had just, although very subtly, seduced him. "You, my dear, are more wicked than I thought. Whatever gave you the crazy idea to become a nun, I'll never know."

"You and Sister Berthe both." Her laughter echoed in the room and he grinned while pulling her closer. A perfect morning indeed.

**The End**


End file.
